


Guerrera

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Bella siempre fue difícil, pero ella era una luchadora, una guerrera. Y como tal, a cada caída, lograba llegar más alto. Ahora… ahora tocaba recordarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerrera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneBlack88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HermioneBlack88).



Suspiró. Sentía el paso del tiempo en ella, la demencia de Azkaban, el frío de los dementores… Pero, sobre todo, se sentía furiosa. Era algo más grande, más imperioso que todos aquellas sensaciones terrenales. Provenía de algo más inmenso y más oscuro que todos aquellos dementores: su corazón. 

Era esta furia la que evitaba su propia locura –o que, por lo menos, ésta llegara más allá– en aquella celda en la que lo único que se podía hacer era pensar. Pensar y recordar, para desgracia de la mortífaga, porque las vivencias pasadas que acudían a ella solían ser tristes o vergonzosas. 

Podía recordar con total precisión, había momentos en los que juraba verlo ante ella, cuando de niña jugaba con sus hermanas. O, por lo menos, lo intentaba. Andrómeda, demasiado lista e inalcanzable, se burlaba de su pensamiento simple y metódico. Narcissa, una niñita preciosa de grandes ojos azules, pensaba que Bella era demasiado fea y brutapara jugar con ella. Se burlaban de ella, de sus ojos oscuros, de su cabello largo, negro y enredado, de su cara redonda, de sus hombros anchos y de su forma de ser. 

Y Bella empezó a endurecerse. Dejó demasiado pronto su infancia y comenzó a leer, más por imposición que por necesidad. Leía libros demasiado complicados para su cabecita, que sin embargo se empeñaba en memorizar. Sus esfuerzos tuvieron resultados: cuando entró en Hogwarts —y, obviamente, tras haber sido seleccionada en Slytherin– destacó enseguida entre sus compañeros y se impuso como una de las grandes conocedoras de la materia oscura, llamando la atención hasta de sus mayores. 

Ese fue el primer recuerdo totalmente feliz que podía recordar, un rostro lleno de satisfacción al verse superando a sus propias hermanas. Había superado a Andy, que tenía una inteligencia brillante, y lo había hecho sólo ella. Sin ayuda de nadie, la había desterrado a las sombras de la casa de las serpientes. 

Pero pronto aquella felicidad banal se había esfumado con la misma facilidad (prácticamente) con la que había llegado: la pequeña Cissy había entrado en Hogwarts. La menor de las hermanas Black, con aquella apariencia de ángel: con su rubio cabello, lacio y manejable que siempre le había dado tanta envidia y sus ojos tan azules; le robó toda la atención. Aquélla pequeña puta lo había hecho, con sus pasos cortos, sus miraditas inocentes y sus medias sonrisas. 

Bella acabó en un segundo plano del cual ni sus múltiples conocimientos la podían sacar. Andy, rencorosa, se había reído en aquel instante de ella. Un simple "nada dura" junto con una risita de satisfacción había logrado sacar a la chica completamente de sus casillas. Volvería a superar a sus hermanas... 

Y lo hizo. Dejó de comer y comenzó a jugar al Quidditch. Compró caros perfumes y exclusivos maquillajes, adquirió las túnicas más bonitas y se esforzó para que su cabello tuviera un mejor aspecto. Puede que nunca tuviera la belleza de su hermana, su elegancia innata, su porte altivo. Pero Bella había logrado encontrar algo mucho mejor, que ella era la manzana envenenada. Era tentadora, oscura, misteriosa y absolutamente irresistible. 

Pero Andy aún le guardaba rencor e hizo lo imposible por degradarla de nuevo. Se fugó de casa con un asqueroso muggle y las burlas que recibió fueron grandes y apabullantes. 

Narcissa buscó rápidamente protección, no fuera que se manchara la princesita, bajo el amparo de un chico algo mayor y con bastantes influencias: Lucius Malfoy. El chico era bastante guapo y Bella se había sentido atraída hacia él prácticamente desde el principio; pero, desde ese momento, lo odió. 

Como odiaba a Andy, que se había burlado de ella siempre que podía y la había humillado; como a Cissy, que había hecho que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano y había logrado librarse de la afrenta de la traidora. Y ahora, también a Lucius, por preferir a su simple hermana antes que a ella. 

El verano de la fuga de su hermana había sido el más feliz para Bella. Había sido la escogida para borrar a la insufrible –y sabelotodo– Andrómeda, en ese momento había dejado de ser Andy, del tapiz familiar y había entrado en un grupo de artes oscuras que seguía a un tal Tom. Era la única mujer de este y la más joven, pero contaba con el favoritismo de su líder, así que tuvo enseguida una buena posición. Por último, su primo Sirius estaba a punto de entrar en Hogwarts y eso significaba una cosa: orgullo familiar. 

Pero más bien fue una deshonra. Aquel pequeño endemoniado fue el primer Black en entrar en Gryffindor en siglos y, al parecer, un alborotador que sólo traía dolor de cabeza. 

Bellatrix no le dio más importancia, ignoró que fuera amigo de un mestizo y que hablara con los muggles, y decidió que centraría sus esfuerzos en Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius. El niño, un pequeño consentido, le recordó demasiado a Narcissa. Mimado, guapo y elegante. Además, era terriblemente parecido a su hermano mayor, con el cabello negro y los ojos de color gris oscuro. Y decidió que cambiaría todo eso. Le convertiría en alguien como ella… En un guerrero. 

El pequeño no respondió ni bien ni mal: asimiló lo que quiso, guardándose sus propias costumbres. Y Bella odió eso, pero como a la hora de llegar a Hogwarts respondió como debía, lo perdonó. 

En paralelo con sus esfuerzos con aquel niñito mimado, el grupo de artes oscuras iba ascendiendo. Tom había cambiado su nombre por el de Lord Voldemort, y ahora muchos magos le temían. Se estaba haciendo poderoso, respetado y sus seguidores también. Bella podía presumir tanto de ser su mano derecha como de ser su amante. 

Lo adoraba. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, con el cabello negro –que le empezaba a escasear–, los ojos rojizos y un rostro similar al de una serpiente; tenía los labios finos y la nariz chata. Pero, sobre todo, era poderoso. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él: poseía un aura de poder y unos conocimientos de magia oscura superiores a los de cualquiera. 

Prometía poder a los que le siguieran y en los últimos meses había logrado muchos adeptos. Y, en el fondo, lo daba. Había aprendido más en aquellos pocos años que en toda su vida. Matar, asesinar: las actividades de aquel grupo; se tornaba entretenido y divertido. 

Pronto, el Lord comenzó a dejar entrar a "cualquiera" en su preciado grupo, dejó entrar al magnánimo Lucius Malfoy, al mestizo Severus Snape, y otras personas de su calaña. La purificación de la sangre se tornó en una lucha por el poder en la que, podía dar las gracias, de quedar a la izquierda de su amo. 

Pero, igualmente, fue una época de esplendor para ellos. La gente les temía como nunca, y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de Tom. Y Bella nunca había llegado tan alto. 

Fue su cúspide, tanto en belleza como en poder; una mujer en un mundo de hombres. Una guerrera. 

Y después cayó. Sin frenos, al vacío. El Lord fue derrotado, y en su locura había decido buscarlo hasta la extenuación; lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en una celda, condenada a pasar la eternidad en ella. En Azkaban. 

Una fuerte explosión la hizo volver al presente. Se levantó, estaba descalza, y la andrajosa ropa que llevaba le llegaba casi hasta los pies. Se sentía sucia, pero no le importó. Algo ocurría fuera y seguro que la entretendría. 

Notó como los dementores huían. Bella arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, pegándose contra ellos, fusionándose, intentando atravesarlos, buscando saber qué ocurría. 

El corazón le empezó a latir más deprisa cuando vio a unos encapuchados que apuntaban a la celda de su marido y la abrían. Algunos se acercaron hasta la celda de Rabastan, otro a la suya propia. 

— Hola Bella— susurró el mortífago. Sus ojos se abrieron con furia. No era posible—. Que mal aspecto tienes. 

— Malfoy. 

— ¿Quieres salir de ahí, Bellatrix? 

La frase estaba cargada de burla y sintió que la sangre le hervía, quería lanzarse a su cuello y ahogarlo de la manera más muggle que fuera capaz. 

— Vamos, Bella— la estaba provocando, lo sabía—, sólo tienes que pedirlo. 

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente. No quería ser rescatada por Lucius, no quería tener que rebajarse para salir… 

Pero, si no salía, no podría vengarse de sus burlas. 

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante a los ojos. Se vengaría de él, no importaba que ahora estuviera en las bajas penumbras, humillada e insultada. 

Era una guerrera, y como tal, se vengaría y renacería. 

_Fin_


End file.
